The Love of a Mother
by Death's-wife15
Summary: A challenge by Goldfyre. The rebirth of Vergil. Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Hermione bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello well this is my second story. I hope you like it To make it clear Vergil will still be named Vergil and now here is a prolong.**

 **IAMHAPPYANDIKNOEITBUTATEYOUHAPPYANDDOYOUKNOWIT**

Vergil didn't know what to think about getting killed, and by his own brother as well. He also think Dante as well because he set him free from his prison. Soon he wanted to find a way to to come back. So he traveled until he felt a pull. There he sees a girl about fourteen to fifteen years age. She had dark red, almost black, hair down to her waist, pale skin, noble features that mach his to an extant, and to his shocked bright poisen green eyes that stand out. He can also feel power rolling off her but some of it seemed locked up. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when she said something. So he listened to what she says.

"Siri I'm so so sorry. Please, forgive me" the girl wispered.

"It's all my fault. I should have known better"

Vergil then knew that she was a great person. So then and there he decide that she'll be his new mother. He also felt that he will see Dante again with this girl. And Dante will know it's him, but he can't tell when that will be. So Vergil put his soul in to the girl, and in nine months he will be back.

 **HELPIAMONFIREWELLNOTREALYBUTBUTLOVEMENOW**

Rosalind Cilo Potter was not having a great day. Her godfather is dead. She is having nightmares for weeks. Every wizard and witch is expecting her to kill Moldyshorts. Today was not a great birthday. And about two weeks ago she felt like something was going into her and was not coming out soon. Rose heard a screech and looked up to see an owl with a Gringotts letter. When she releaved the bird of the letter. When she opened it up it read;

 _"Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are hear to inform you of all the withdrawals. Some of them were made to various people._

 _The list is the withdrawls_

 _Albus Dumbledore: 500 gallons/ started after the Elder Potters Death_

 _Ron Weasley: 100 gallons/ since frist year of Hogwarts_

 _Ginny Weasley: 100 gallons/ since second year_

 _Molly Weasley: 350 gallons/ since frist year_

 _If you did not know and agree with the withdrawals ther is a portkey in the letter. To activate it say Goblins._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gringotts._

Rose was shocked at frist then she was angry. She was betrayed by her friends.

'How... How dare they. I'll get them back for this' Rose thought.

She went home and grab all her stuff. She was kind of glad that she got that shrinking rune added to her chest in her first year. She was also glad that she got new clothes in second year. So after Rose grab her stuff she said Goblins and landed on her ass in the lobby. She was glad no one saw it. One of the goblins came up to her and she was told to follow. Rose then came up to the door that said manager.

"Hello Ms. Potter. Now let's get down to business" said Ringblood, the goblin in front of her.

"Okey I would like to know if I can get the money that they have taken from me back. I would like to take inheritance test to see if I have other vaults" Rose replies eminently.

Ringblood was shocked that she got strait to the point. He was also glad that she didn't waste his time with mindless chatter. Ringblood said they can take all the money back, with interest. Then he had Rose prick her finger and gather seven drops of blood.

"Well Ms. Potter you're the head to the Potter, Black, Neal, D'ark, Gryffindor, Slytheren, and the Tear families" he said before he noticed something.

"Ms. Potter I didn't know that you were pregnant"

"Wait. What?" Rose was very surprised to find this out.

Ringblood handed her the paper, and she looked at paper until she got to the bottom. There it said she was two weeks pregnant.

"But how is this possible? I didn't sleep with anyone and I'm still a virgin" asked a very confused Rose.

"Well apparently a spiret took to you and made its self your child. Now do you want to get rid of-" he was cut of by Rose.

" No...No I'm keeping it" Rose said/yelled.

"Why?"

"This is my chance to have a family" Rose explained.

After that Ringblood told her of her creature inheritance. Apparently Lily was a devil. It explained why Lily never looked liked her sister. With the finances done, Rose found a way to leave the country and not have to come back to go to Hogwarts. She went to America, a city close to Couplet city. Where Dante lived. By the time she got settled in she was two months pregnant.

 **IAMAPRETTYPRETTYPRINCESSANDYOUCANNOTTAKEAWAYMYCROWN**

 **And I'm finally finished with the first chapter. Leave reviews on what you think. And the all mighty me is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be time skips in the story. In this chapter I will be doing storeys in the few months she is pregnant to Vergil's first birthday. Rose (fem Harry) will go to Hogwarts a month of two before the birthday. To get this clear I usually love the characters that are being bashed.**

 **YOUAREREADINGTHISNOWYOUAREMYMINIONHAHA**

 _ **Month 2**_

Rose was waking up only to puke her guts out. She loved the town she was in, but she could do without the demons atattacking her. Rose loved her house. It was a two stories and had three bedrooms. It has a full kitchen and a bathroom in all the rooms. Rose stills does her magic, but in the basement. She doesn't do it often as it can hurt the baby, and cause he to miscarry.

 _ **Month 3**_

Nothing much has changed. Rose had a doctor appointment and found the baby in good health. She still doesn't know the gender, but she is sure that it will be a boy. She still picked out girl names in case she is wrong.

 _ **Month 4**_

Rose was not throwing up anymore, and the baby bump has gotten bigger. She has heard rumors of a man named Dante, that kill demons and is good at it. Rose doesn't see any need to contact him, but she had a feeling that he will become a large part of her life. She waved the thought off.

 ** _Month 5_**

Rosalind was gitting bombarded with letters from her supposed friends. They wanted to know why she wasn't at school. Rose got pissed when Ron said he was hoping to go on a date with her at Hogsmead during the weekend. He acted like they dated. Actualy Rose been getting pissed at a lot of things. But on a happy note she finally got a name for both genders. Vergil Spartan Potter for a boy, and Crystal Lillian Potter for a girl.

 _ **Month 6**_

She finally found out the gender. It's a boy! Rose is over the moon with the news. She also got a howler from Molly for 'breaking poor Ron's heart', and 'she and Ron were meant to be'. Rose also been having bad mood swings after that. She just set fire to all letters that were not important. Mostly Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore sent her with fan mail here and there. But other than that Rose loved this new life. She was also glad that when she went to Gringotts again they got rid of the soul peace out of her with out heartening Vergil. Now the Goblins were looking for the others.

 _ **Month 7**_

Vergil was getting restless lately and kept waking her up in the morning. Rose was glad that she took online classes. The doctors said Vergil was a healthy baby and that he will be born in middle to late May. Right now Rose is finishing up her high school education. She is still getting letters from those people, but she just straight out burns those now. With Dumblefuck saying that joining the two families will be good for her killing Moldyshorts. All he need her to do was sign the marriage contract. Also saying that she will need a heir, so she will take time off school to get pregnant with Ronald's child.

 _ **Month 8**_

Rose was happy because in a few weeks she will be able to hold Vergil soon. She went on a shopping spree to get clothes, a bed, dresser, bottles, formula, toys, and a rocker for him. She has been in such a happy daze that she didn't notice a blonde look at her weirdly, or really her stomach. So it can be understandable that she also didn't see the blonde leave. Had Rose seen the look she would got rid of the memory of her from the womans mind, and thus not have to deal with a red clad demon hunter.

 ** _Month 9_**

Rose was tired all month that she almost forgot about her doctor appointment to narrow down when Vergil will be born. Witch is in about two weeks. Rose got her G.E.D in the mundane world. She is going to take her N.E. about two months after the birth. When she awoke in the middle of the night to a wet bed and labor pains, she called 911 as quickly as she can. Five hours of labor and pain Vergil came into the world kicking and screaming. He was glaring at all the nurses. When Rosalind finally got to hold him she looked at his features. Vergil had a mess of white hair on his head and when she saw his eyes she was shocked. His right eye was her piercing green, and the left one was an icy blue. She loved him all the same, and whispered to him that she will do all she can to protect and love him. His birthbay is now May 15, 1998, witch was the same date as his last life's, but she doesn't know that.

 _ **1-3 months after**_

Vergil is a quite baby. He did not fuss unless he needed something. He loved when Rose read him something. If he doesn't get his way he would just pout and then give them the puppy dog eyes and it had anyone in sight giving him what he wanted. Rose loved just sitting in the rocker and read him stories.

 _ **4-7 months old**_

Vergil was crawling around and talking in baby language to Rose when ever she was in the room. He also tended to look at the books instead of playing with his toys. Rose went and took her NEWTs and passed with good grades. Now she was an adult in the wizard world. The English wizards can't force her back with this excuse to fight Voldamort. The goblins also got all but one soul piece.

 _ **8-11 months old**_

Vergil was walking around now. He is also fearcly protective of Rose. Rose spolies him but not enough to make him big headed when he's older. Rose has been taking self-defense classes and how to use a gun and her creature inheritance came in now she and Vergil are half devil. A month before Virgil's first birthday party she and Vergil were kidnapped by Fawks. It was understandable that she was pissed.

 **IAMTHEANGELOFLIFEBOWTOMEOTHERWISEYOUSHALLDIE**

 **And I am done with the second chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Well the Queen is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back. Hoped you liked it so far. Now I am not trying to bore you or anything. Thanks for the review. Now on with the chapter.**

 **THEENDISCOMINGZOMBIESAREGOINGTOEATYOURBRAINANDIWILLBESAFEFROMITALL**

Rosalind was not in a good mood. The reason is that in front of her was the order of flaming chicken. Vergil was safely tucked in her arms. Remus and Tonks were actually the only ones that were happy to see her, but shocked to see a baby that looked partly like her. It actually explained to them why she was missing. Dumb-as-a-whore decided then to speak up.

"Ah. Rosie girl, your back. Who is this young man? We should send him back to his parents" He said.

"One, do not address me like that. Two You kidnapped me, and brought me here against my will. Three, His names Vergil. Vergil Spartan Potter so he is with his mother so there will be no sending back" Rose snapped.

Dumbles was shocked to hear her snap like that. Ron and Molly looked at the baby hatefully. Dumbledore started to plan something to get leverage over her. He finally said something.

"Young Ron must be the father. After al-" was all he said before Rose cut him off.

"RONALD IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE THE FATHER OF ANY OF MY CHILDREN! YOU GOT THAT?" she shouted.

"But Rose, we were going out before you left" Ron said.

"NO, we weren't and I swear I never will" Rose answered quickly.

The order were shocked to hear this coming from Rose. They all thought she was going out with Ron because he said so. After all he was her beast friend. Now as they look at her they can see that she's glaring hatefully at him as well as Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, and Hermoine.

"Mama?"

"Vergil love, would you like to meet your grandpa?"

"Yea"

After that short exchange between mother and son, Rose walked over to Remus and handed Vergil to him. He was shocked that Rose called him the grandpa to Vergil. But he took Vergil in his arms. Tonks came over to look at him, along with the rest of the order.

"Who is the father, Rosie" asked Remus.

"No one. Vergil was a spirit before I had him."

Now that shocked everyone because when a spirit decides to be born again it is regarded as a great honor. Vergil during the conversation was looking at everyone with a judging eye. He only seemed to like Remus and Tonks, and would not let anyone else hold him. When Dumbles tried to his robes caught on fire. After that little bit Rose grab Vergil and went up stairs while she said they were going to sleep.

 **IAMNOTDONEILOVEALLTHEPEOPLEFOLLOWINGTHESTORY**

It has been a few weeks and she has stayed out of everyone's way and was able to get back to her house in the States. She packed everything in there, as she didn't want anything she doesn't own to touch her or Vergil. Rosalind does not want any spells on them. Like tracking or compulsion. Ron and Hermione wre getting annoying, with Ron asking her out. Hermione was asking for access to the library in the house because Rose made sure nothing can leave the house and no one can go in the library, but her and Vergil when he is older.

"Come on go out with me. After we dated we can get married and have children. You can get rid of the thing that you think i-".

Ron never got to finish his sentence because Rose turned when he said thing and punched him right in the mouth.

"Listen and listen well because if you ever and I mean ever say a thing like that to me again I can and will remove the thing that makes you a man in the most painful way possible. You got that?" Rose asked him in a sweet way that promise pain.

Ron nodded quickly and ran away as fast as he could. Rose intered her room and saw Vergil sleeping on top of the bed with a wolf and dragon plushies in his grip. She went over and laid down next to him. She fell asleep in five minutes that she laid their and watch Vergil sleep.

The next morning she woken up to Vergil pulling her hair. She looked over to the time then to the date. When Rose saw the date she woken up pretty quickly and started to tickle Vergil until he was screeching in laughter. After the tickle fest, Rose got her and Vergil dresses and down stairs. People wer looking at her as she started to cook her and Vergil some pancakes.

"Dear, why don't you let me handle the food. You just sit next to Ron and I'll make the food" Molly said after Rosalind was in the middle of cooking.

"No Mrs. Weasley. Today is Vergil's frist Birthday and I'm making him pancakes to celebrate it in the morning and cake in the afternoon. Remus, Tonks, and me are celebrating it as it is a family affair only" Rose replies snapping at the woman.

 **IGOTASUPRISEFORYOUANDITISINTHISCHAPTERITISSTRATINGRIGHTNOW**

Dante was on the look out. When Trish came to tell him that his brother was going to be reborn he was in disbelief. He had Lady track the lady girl down. Lady was able to find the girls name and his brother new name with a picture of them both. Dante got to adment that Rosalind Cilo Potter was a pretty girl with pale skin and nobel features. She also had a poison green eyes that were not a human color. But the thing he loved most was her deep blood red hair. Wait, did he just say love?

"I must be going nuts. This has to be Vergil's fault" he mumbled.

That was one thing that Dante, Lady, and Trish found funny. Vergil's name stayed the same, with the middle name being close to his old last name. Dante looked at the picture of the mother and now son. Rosalind was sitting in a rocking chair with Vergil in her lap and a book in front of them. Just then Lady burst in about a job he was going to go on to pay her back. They got into a fight and Dante said that she was making up the det just to keep him around. Lady retaliated by shooting him in the face.

 **ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZNOWIKNOWMYABCSNEXTTIMESINGWITHME**

 **And I'm how do you like it. I bet you were surprised by Dante's part. Now be for I forget Dante is about 20-21 years old. Rose is 16 going on to 17 years of age. Not much of an age difference so don't complain. So! Ja~ for now. Death' 15 out for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with an new chapter. Now before we begin I would like to thank the two people who reviewed. These notes as much as you and I probably hate them, it's to get thing out of the way now. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **IWONDERWHOREADSTHISDOYOUREADTHISIFELLASLEEPATTHECOMPUTERLOVEMEMYMINIONSHAHAHA**

Rose was sitting on her bed with Vergil in her lap. Remus and Tonks were sitting on the opposite side of her. Vergil was playing with her hair as she was talking to the two.

"How dare she suggest I'm an unfit mother. Just because I wanted to feed my son some pancakes. Vergil has been eating soft foods for over a month now. So that means he can eat pancakes if I choose to make them" Rose ranted.

This morning after she snapped at Mrs. Weasley they got into a huge fight about Vergil and what he should eat. Then Molly had the nerve to say that Rosalind was a bad mother. Rose retaliated by saying at least she wouldn't make 5 of her children run off and raise a delusional, jealous, and a jackass of a child. She got the breakfast done and upstairs in a few minutes flat after her explosion.

"Rose I know it wasn't fair. Now how about we forget what Molly said and celebrate Vergil's birthday. OK?" said Tonks.

"OK. Now let's eat"

They sat on the bed and ate the breakfast Rose made. As they were eating, they chuckle at Vergil as he tried to eat the pancakes and failing until Rose pulled them apart into smaller pieces.

"I have a question. Has Dumbles found a person for the DADA?" asked Rose.

"I don't think so. Why?" answer Tonks

"I heard of a person that has the experience dealing with demons. I thought he could teach the kids about them. I would help him by teaching them spells need to know."

"You have to be finished with your schooling first in order to do that" replies Remus.

"I have and I got the best score for the DADA possible. So Bumbles will have to hire us if he wants good teachers" Rose said.

After that little discussion Rose grabbed Vergil In order to clean him up. Tonks and Remus were talking about something as they clean up the dishes. When Vergil was all cleaned up They gave him their presents. From Rose he got some books. Remus got him a necklace with a wolf on it. Tonks got him a charm that will protect him from most spells.

"I need to go talk to the fucker. I'll be right back" Rose said.

Rose got off the bed and went downstairs to talk to Dumbledore. When she got down stairs she saw everyone from the order of flaming chicken. and her so called friends. She decided to get this out of the way now instead of later.

"I want the DADA post" Rose said bluntly.

"My girl, only people that are out of school can get the post. We also must come to a decision about were young Vergil will go in order for you to finish school. I was thinking about Mrs. Weasely see-"

"One, I already finished my schooling. Two, I am not trusting that woman with my child. Three, I will probably not be the only one teaching. Now if you want me back in that school you will have to give us the part" Rose was smirking as she said the last part.

Dumd-as-a-door looked like he ate a sour lemon. After a few minutes of silence he answered.

"You and your friend can have the post"

"Well I must go and talk to him then see you at the beginning of the school year" Rose said.

She was quick leave after that. She ran upstairs and told Remus and Tonks about the good news. She quickly packed everything that was out (she didn't bother to unpack much). Before she and Vergil left they were stopped by Tonks.

"What would you like Tonks?" Rose asked.

"We, as in Remus and I, would like to know if you like to be the godmother of our child?" answered/asked Tonks.

"...I would love to Tonks!" Rose squealed.

Tonks smiled at that. After a few more questions from Rose and to her. Rose apperated her and Vergil to a sid steet that she knew in Capulet City. She walked out with Vergil on her hip. She wonder around and asked for the Devil May Cry building. She was able to find her way even though she got lost a few times along the way. Now here she stood in front of the slightly rundown building.

 **SOMEDAYMYPRINCEWILLCOMEBUTHETOOKAWRONGTURNGOTLOSTANDISTOSTUBERNTOASKFORDRECTIONS.**

Dante has just got off from a demon hunt and was thinking about his brother and his new mother. Actually more on the mother. She was beautiful, but when he went to look for them both tthey were gone. He was not expecting anyone to come today. Much less Rosalind and a Little Vergil. He looked a Vergil and saw that he hasn't change much, but has one eye a different color. He looked at Rosalind and had to say that the photo didn't do her justice.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

Rose came in sat across from him sat Vergil on her lap and explained what she he listened he saw Vergil glaring at him. When all is said he thought about it, he thought about it. Then he asked about payment. She explained it and it had him surprised.

"I'll do it" Dante said after awhile.

They started to discuss what they were going to teach. After that they just talked about little things. Dante finally asked were she was staying. Rose got all blushing and said she was going to stay at a hotel. After some pressure he finally got them to stay with him in a extra room he had.

Later that night after Dante got out of the shower he went to check on his guest. When he got to the room the door was open. What he saw was Rose, who was in a large shirt and some shorts, was reading to Vergil. Vergil was nodding off untill he finally fell asleep. Rose just layghed then laid him on the bed. Dante had to laugh at that. Rose jumped at his laugh before she said good night and laid down. He said good night back and closed the door. He headed to his room and laid down and fell asleep thinking of Rose.

 **YOULOVEMEIFYOUDIDNOTYOUWOULDNOTBEREADINGTHIS**

 **And another chapter done. Sorry for not updating much but my internet has been acting up. Well I gope you like it. Don't forget to review. Lots of Love, Death' 15.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoped yo had a good holiday. Now I to thank the people who reviewed. For me that means a lot because I know I am doing something right. Well let's get on with the story.**

 **MONEYILOVEYOUSOISPENDYOUANDGETWHATIWANTIDOCAREFORYOUIDO**

Dante and Rosalind were getting closer ttogether. Lady and Trish found out about his guest. They were surprise at frist, but as they got to know her and Vergil they come to care for them. Vergil loved to trow things at Dante whenever he was in the room. Lady thought it was funny because she tens to do the same thing. The weeks went by and, as Lady would put it, Rose and Dante fought like an old married couple. They didn't fight much, but when they did Rose would stop talking to him. Dante after a few days would go and apologize. Whenever that happens Trish would make a whipping sound. When August 29 came the trio got on a plain and for to England they went.

September first came and Dante, Rose, and Vergil went to kings cross. They were quick to find a compartment in the front as they were the first ones there. Not one of Rose's 'friends' would look up front as she usually sat in the back. A week before the trio left Dante finally told her about Vergil's past life. He was kind of afraid that she would leave Vergil. To his surprise she just smiled at him and told him she didn't care. While they sat their Vergil was on the floor with some picture books. Rose began to feel sleepy so she closed her eyes and leaned her head on Dante's shoulder and fell asleep.

The train took off a few hours later. Rosalind started to wake up. After she was fully awake the snack trally came and she got a few chocolate frogs. They were for after the food she packed was eaten. It was a 5 sandwiches and some baby food for Vergil. Vergil as the journey to Hogwarts went on got more clinging to Rose. Dante thought it was funny especially when Dante tried to poke Rose just ended up with Vergil smacking his hand.

Their compartment only had 1 visitor. It was Luna. She came in and told her to look out for Ron and Hermione in her own special way. The train finally got to the train station at Hogwarts. Dante, Rose, and Vergil got in the teachers coach and they headed off to Hogwarts. They were greeted by the Hogwarts staff. Snape did not look happy to find out that Rose was his coworker along with Dante. Everyone was a little muffled about one of their former student was teaching with two were quick to sit down (Vergil was in Rose's lap) at the head table as the students were arriving. The kid were shocked to see a classmate sitting at the head table even if she was missing last year. Rose just listen to their conversations about them.

"Why is Potter sitting up there?"

"Why does she have a baby on her lap?"

"Who is that hunck of a man sitting next to Rose\Potter.?"

"You think he is our DADA teacher?"

"He can teach me _any_ way he wants?"

"Think Potter spreads her legs for him? I know I would."

"Potter is looking hot this year. Think she will let me in the bed?"

"That has got to be the cutest baby ever."

"I wish I have Rose's body type to pull that look off!"

"I wish I had his body type then the girls to come to me"

Rose didn't know what the girl was talking about. She looked down at the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt, a red spaghetti strap tank top with a black hoodie unzipped. She was wearing tights with a rose print, and combat boots they went up to mid shin. She then looked at what Dante was wearing. He was in his usual outfit but with a red shirt on. Before she can Muse on what the student was talking about the first years were getting sorted. 52 new students in total. Dumblefuck said welcome and with a wave of his hand food appeared and everyone ate their fill.

"Now before I send you off to bed I have a few announcement to make..."

They stopped listening after he said that and waited until he announced them and their job. While he was talking Dante played rock-paper-scissors with Rose. That had a few people laughing. Vergil was curled up in a ball on her lap sleeping. Finally Fumbles got to them.

"I would like to present your new defense against the dark arts teachers Ms. Potter and... Mr. Sparda"

That had a few muggleborn to gasp and the purebloods to intake their breathes. Dumbledore quickly got them to go the common rooms but everyone was still talking about Dante. A few of the new death eaters and the old ones children quickly wrote to their parents. They knew the legend of Sparda and how he saved them from the demons. Voldamort would want him on his side especially his power. To bad Dante would never go to his side. Vergil never would have either as he didn't like humans when he lived the first time. The Trio went to their rooms and Rose put Vergil in his crib before grabbing her clothes and taking a shower then going to bed. Dante went and did the same thing.

 **IIAMAMONKEYISWINGFROMTREESANDEATBANANASIAMAMONKEY**

 **So how do you like it. Tell me if you read the supposed line breakes. Read and Review. Bye-Bye for now. The ruler of the after life out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This has got to be a fun week, eh! Well I am working on my two stories and I think they are coming along nicely. I am starting to think about writing some crossovers. Well not quite, it might be one of the Ideas I write.**

 **HIPHOPIAMAFLUFFYBUNNYIAMCUTEIAMCUDDLY**

It was the first day of class and Rose went and sat up pranks up on most chairs. Dante was sitting back and watching her do this. Just as she got finished the door started to open and Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years walked in. Dante can see how the two people Rosalind avoided from Gryffindor were walking in like they were kings. As soon as everyone sat down the prank spells went off and almost everyone got caught in made a disapproval sound in the back of her throat.

"How are you expected to dodge dark curses if you can't dodge a simple prank spell?"

Some of the students shifted in their seats at that thought. After all Moody was the one to stick that motion in their head. Dante looked around the room. Before he finally said something.

"We'll start this lesson of with questions about the course"

Hands shot up quickly after that. Rose looked at the hands before she picked one at random. The person she picked was Dean Tomas.

"Your question Dean?"

"The demon course. What's that about?"

"Well that is a simple answer" Rose began "you'll be learning different types of them and how to beat them. Next question."

"Why are we learning about demons? After all our magic will protect us." Harmonie was the one who asked this.

"There are demon who bat _any_ spell you send at it like it's a fly and they can step on the protection shield and crush you that way" Rose snapped at her.

After Q & A time, class got over quickly. After another class they went to lunch with Vergil. A lot of girls came up to Rose to see Vergil. He would not let anyone hold him. Ginny tried to forcibly take him out of Rose's arms. He turned her into a stereotypical witch from a movie. Rose quickly went to sit with Dante after that. Lunch was over fast and the two finished off their classes the same way as the beginning.

The first few weeks went by fast. They went over everything the students know. Dante finally began to teach them about demons. The excitement finally began to wear off. That was when Ronald and Hermione decided it was time to talk to their 'Girlfriend' and 'best friend'. No one believed them, with the way Rose was treating them.

"Rosie, why don't you come sit with us?"

"Yea, love. Don't you want to be with your boyfriend?"

Rosalind just snapped at them when they said that. Everyone of the students got slightly scared of her. They never seen her so mad before.

"Do not say you are _my_ boyfriend, I would think you were Hermione. After I did catch you two sleeping together in an abandon class room! Besides I already have a boy friend that dose not have red hair or brown eyes."

"Tell us who boyfriend is. You don't even have one, do you?" was all Hermione said.

Now this had everyone's attention. Especially a certain headmaster, who would try to make them break up. This question had Rose on edge because she didn't know who she was going to say. Before she can open her mouth someone beaten her to the punch. One that she had a crush on since she first met him.

"I am."

Dante said this while glaring at Ron. Now this had people shock. The Dumblefuck looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes he is. Now why don't you leave us alone and stop trying to ask me out. It gets annoying after a while"

They quickly left to their living quarters, were they found Vergil playing with some Crayons. The two looked at the picture and saw it was all Three of them. Rose picked him up and spun him around.

"My, my, who's mommy's little artiest?"

Vergil just laughed and clap his hands. Rosalind had a question for Dante.

"Why did you say you are my boyfriend?"

"I knew that he wouldn't leave you alone otherwise. AAAANNNNNDDDD..."

"And what?" asked Rose with a tilt of her head.

"And I wanted to know if... You'll go on a dated with me?"

"...yes, Yes, YES. I'll go on a date with you."

Dante's shoulders sagged with relief. Rose was over the moon with the news. After all she thought Dante had a thing going on with Trish. They both went to bed that night with happy smiles on their faces.

 **RUNFORESTRUNTHEBUGGYMANISCOMINGHEWILLEATYOUALIVEIFYOUDONOTRUN**

 **And I'm done. Like it. Don't like it. Review. Now I must go to the underworld to stop the rebellion of dead soul that want to come back to life. Death' 15 is gone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while. School has been a bitch. And I am trying to wright my other books. Well on with the story.**

 **THESONGTHATNEVERENDSISFROMBARNYANDFRIENDSDOYOUKNOWWHATIAMTALKINGABOUT**

Halloween was coming up soon. Rosalind and Dante were going to have Luna, who Dante found absolutely sound funny, was going to watch Vergil in their rooms. They were going to skip the feast and go to Hogsmend for a date. As they officially started dating they found out they had a lot in common. When they were in the living room of their common room Rose love cuddling with Vergil in her arms and Dante arms around her waste.

The day came and after classes were finished Rose went to get ready. Dante got ready in an hour and waited for Rose to finished. He was wearing some black slacks, a red button up shirt, with his usual red leather trench coat. When she finally came out, Dante lost his breath at her. Rose decided to wear a off the shoulder, long sleeve dress. It ended around her knees and covered her hands. They both were still wearing their combat boots.

"Is my princess ready?"

"She certainly is my good prince"

That had them laughing. Luna dropped in after the joke. The couple said good bye to the two with Rose giving Luna and Vergil a hug and a kiss. They were nearly caught by Dumbles, who wanted to put a stop to their date. They got to the tavern and had a good date. They quickly got into a drinking game were they both got stone drunk. Since they were in no condition to go back to the castle the owner lead them to a room. Rose decided it was to hot and started to take off her clothes. Dante watch as she done this. The only thing she had left on was her underwear. Rose despite her size was not a small girl, with C-cup size breast. Dante couldn't take it any longer. They had a _long_ night and should be thinkful that there were silencing wards on all the rooms.

Dante was the first to wake up. He tried to get up but found a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a very naked Rose sleeping there. He just sat and watched as she started to wake up. Rose when she came to blushed at what she saw but snuggled into his chest. After awhile they got up and took a shower and got dressed. They walked hand and hand back up to Hogwarts. Dummy was waiting for them along with Molly, Ronald, Ginny, and Hermione.

"May I ask what you guys are waiting for?" Dante asked sarcastically.

"We wanted to talk to Ro-Ms. Potter privately" Headmaster Fucker replied.

"Well what ever you have to say to me you can say it in front of Dante" guess who?

The group looked put out. They obviously thought Rose was going to go with them. Fumbles notice that she would not go anywhere with them if Dante wasn't there. He had to word this right to get the girl dack on to the carefully laid plans he had.

"Ms. Potter you know that Voldemort will come for your love ones and that he'll come after Dante as he is close to you. We can keep him from Mr. Sparda by pretending that young Ronald is your boyfriend" Dumbles said.

"No Dante and I can take care of our selves. And if came to that I would never want Ron as even a pretend boyfriend. Now leave us alone or we will a complaint with the authorities"

When they got back to their room they saw Luna at the door with Vergil on her hip. She handed him over to Rose and left. Before she left she said congratulation to them but they were confused because she said it wasn't for what they did last night.

 **TELLMEIFYOUREADTHISIREALLYWANTTOKNOWIWILLGIVEYOUANIMAGINARYCOOKIE**

Two months went by and everything was calm. That is until Voldemort attacked the school. No one was killed except Death Eaters. A few students were hurt but that was about it. Rose was finally able to get rid of the final soul piece, witch was his pet snake.

Dumb-as-a-door decided to tell all the order about the soul pieces and that Rose was one of them. Rose smugly told them that all of them that they were all gone and the one inside of her was gone thinks to the goblins. Dante and Rose knew that the final battle was going to happen at the school and got the students ready as they wanted no one to die there. In the middle of the school year Tonks had her baby. Little Edward Remus Lupin was welcome into this world January 25, 1999.

They finally found out what Luna ment. Rose was 3 months pregnant. Before they found this out Dante proposed to her with the engagement ring his mother wore. As they predicted Voldemort attacked on the last day of school. The battle was fierce as Rose moved the first through fourth years to locked chambers. At 5 months she was not fighting. Dante finally won by killing the Dark Lord. A lot of Death Eaters were dead and most of the order were also dead. Among the dead was Remus. He told Tonks not to fight as she was again pregnant. Teddy lost his father that day.

 **IAMTHEWRITERIAMIINCONTROLOFTHISWORLDANDYOUARENOTSOSUCKIT**

A year went by quickly Rose gave birth to a set a twins. The oldest was a boy with Rosalind's red hair and Dante's blue eyes. The youngest was also a boy but with Dante's white hair and Rose's green eyes. Their names are Octavian Red Sparda and Nero Jamie gave birth to a little girl named Raina Wolf Lupin. She like her brother can Change their looks. Two more years went by and Rose gave birth to a little girl. She had red and white hair and like Vergil had one blue and one green eye. They named her Evangeline Crystal Sparda. Life was all good until the Twins fourth birthday when Ronald, Hermione, Ginny Wesley attacked their house and kidnapped Nero. They were going to take the others but they were not quick enough.

 **IWASEATINGFOODWHENIWROTETHISANDIWHROTETHISINADAY**

 **And I am finished with this book. There will be a sequel to this. And as you can tell Nero won't be Vergil's son, he'll be Dante's. Nero does remember his family but he won't have a way to contact them. Now I am off to cause more death. Bye~**


End file.
